


Star Wars: Trouble in the Borderlands

by diddles



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AKA Vader murders everyone in his path, Alternate Universe, And "Blaster rounds/Psycho", Angel is Alive, Other, Roland's dead boi, Shipfic of "Lightsaber/Skag skull", also, and a familiar scene from rogue one, and end me :'), have fun, will have that space station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddles/pseuds/diddles
Summary: The Emperor learns of a mysterious world named Pandora, and sends Vader to find out what a Vault is, and why it's heavily involved in Palpatine' s senses. All hell breaks loose on Pandora afterwards.





	

It was a nice day on Pandora. Well, in a subjective way. For some inhabitants, not being eaten by a Skag is good enough. For others, they seek death at the hands of a Vault Hunter who will just pop them in the head quickly. For the Crimson Raiders, though, things were quickly going to go from subjectively good to objectively weird. 

Lilith and Mordecai were watching the radar, looking to see if Hyperion gained any ground or not. But south of everything, close to a Raider safe house was a weird symbol, unlike any seen before.

"Hey, Lil, ever seen that before?", Mordecai asked, pointing at the symbol. "No, I haven't...", the Siren replied, giving it a close look. It was a symbol, a star… in a circle of sorts. No text, no way to identify it, nothing. They ran a scan on it, but nothing related to Pandora came up. Very odd, for the both of them, and it was only about to get weirder from there...

A space shuttle was preparing a landing in Windshear Waste, not far from the old home of a CL4P-TP steward bot, and the domain of feral creatures known as Bullymongs. The carrier was small enough to land even with the wings outstretched. It landed relatively successfully, opening itself soon enough after folding its wings. A group poured out, two dressed in somewhat similar gear, one in more of a casual outfit, and an intimidating cyborg in nearly all black, whom was talking to their commander, an old but very powerful man. "Remember. You are to find this... 'Vault', and report back to me.", he ordered in his raspy, ominous voice. "Yes, my lord.", the de facto leader of the landing force, Vader, responded in a cool, deep voice. He had started mumbling to himself within earshot of his squad mates: "This is Pandora… I feel a very strong disturbance in the Force here.” The other three were inspecting their gear. One, for reasons unbeknownst to pretty much everyone, had wanted to tag along, even though she was “assigned” to protect the Emperor. She had new, polished armor on, which was tested to have been resistant to most of the horrors a front and center soldier would face. Blaster fire, some slugthrowers, the occasional rabid monster sinking its teeth into your stomach while attempting to swallow you whole, that sort of thing. However, it couldn't take much before the wearer would suddenly notice that last blaster bolt hurt a lot more than the last few. Or that slug was a bit too fast. Was it? Even too, that monster eating them whole? They were going down, and it hurt, a lot. Regardless, it was better than wearing a swimsuit to a gunfight, even if it was bulletproof. The man next to her, an officer, got out his dual blasters. He was wearing more casual clothes, as he didn't believe in heavier armor. He believed more in dodging projectiles and charging creatures than anything else. However, he still wore a little protective sheet underneath, in case dodging wasn't an option for some reason. Behind both of them was a Shadow Trooper (That’s what he felt most comfortable as), noticeably shorter than the others. He was playing with some sort of turret hooked up to a drone he made himself. He wore dark armor, fitted with a cloaking module, ready for battle with Rebels. Instead of going head on, he would get behind the enemy and blast them in the back with accurate fire, or let his partners do the work, much to their annoyance. Still, he was a good weapon smith and an even better mechanic before being enlisted, and certainly better than any regular old, drunk half the week Tatooine counterpart. All four of them set off towards the igloo they could vaguely see in the distance, not knowing the chaos to come.

Another day at Hyperion, another few bill-wait no, trillion dollars. Jack noticed the Cornerian landing too, but he had a certain advantage towards himself. A guardian angel, if you will. She gave him information and access to most systems on Pandora. ECHO units, doors, surveillance cameras, that sort of thing. In return, he gave her Eridium, a substance she needed to live because of Jack previously pumping it into her by the barrel load. Strangely enough, one would find out, this was a father/daughter relationship, and the mother had gone missing long ago. "Angel... see that landing in Windshear Waste? What do you know about that?", Jack asked, to which Angel responded, "Not much. Nothing ever seen on Pandora before, apparently.", the Siren responded, scanning some other things. "Come on, I want some answers. You're a freakin' Siren.", Jack exclaimed, getting annoyed already. "Again. I don't know. Looks like they're robots of some sort... two of them are in dark armor, talking, and they have guns, except for the one with the cape.", Angel quietly squeaked, not wanting to face her father's wrath. "Alright, whatever. Monitor them; see what they do, where they go. I don't want them trying to help those Crimson Raider assholes.", Jack demanded, leaving her daughter's presence, leading Angel to contact some. There was four of them, moving towards that silly little robot's house; maybe she could contact them...

A signal was coming in on Vader’s communicator once the shuttle left. It wasn’t anybody who he knew, or was affiliated with the Empire. He answered, not pleased with the sudden interruption. “Who is this, and why are you contacting me?”, he barked out. “I’m Angel… I’m contacting you because I saw all of you land. The area you’re in right now is not safe. If you don’t freeze, the Bullymongs will get you. I suggest you get to Sanctuary as fast as you can.”, the Siren quickly explained, Vader staying silent. On the one hand, she didn’t feel like a threat, or someone he should actually eliminate. On the other hand, this was someone giving HIM suggestions. Anyone who worked with or knew Vader personally knew that he wasn’t one to take anything from anyone, save the Emperor. He stayed silent for a little bit until finally asking “Where is this, “Sanctuary”?”. The Siren was quick to respond with “In the air. I’m sure if you can get to the Three Horns Fast Travel, I can hack it for you, and let you access Sanctuary. Then it’s a matter of talking to the Raiders, and helping the rebellion against Handsome Jack.”. Vader almost cut off communications with Angel when he heard Handsome Jack. He didn’t know anyone by Jack. Was this a codename for Palpatine? Surely it couldn’t be. “And who is this “Handsome Jack” you speak of?”, Vader questioned, making sure he wouldn’t be coming into contact with a Rebel trying to sneakily kill him or his master. “He’s the ruler of this planet, and the CEO of Hyperion. Jack is a dangerous man who kills the people of Pandora for his own gain, and he needs to be stopped.” Some of Vader’s frustration seemed to go away. As far as he knew, he wasn’t helping the Rebellion kill him or Palpatine, which let him continue his plans. Vader ended communications without saying a word further, the four of them stepping foot into the old CL4P-TP’s igloo.

There wasn’t much for them inside, except for various dead robots and bodies. Moving through the igloo and into the outside, the group heard a roar of some beast, and got their weapons ready, the hum of Vader’s lightsaber breaking up the silence afterwards. Two four armed beasts jumped out of the holes in the ice cliffs, and immediately the group engaged in combat. Blaster fire made quick work of the Bullymongs; however, there were more to their right. Vader threw his saber at them, killing two beasts before the weapon returned to his hand, blasters killing the others. The group made quick progress, heading down the cliffs towards a crashed Hyperion skiff. The troopers noticed something: they jumped down, but they didn’t feel anything. Vader was not occupied with pain or no pain; he was preoccupied with moving forward. They all moved up a container used as a ramp, and encountered more Bullymongs. A particularly big one, Knuckle Dragger, sought out Vader. The Sith quickly started to engage the beast, it screaming out in pain each time Vader slashed it. Knuckle Dragger quickly ran away, and Vader thought he scared it off. However, he could feel something approaching from above, and quickly got ready. Dragger jumped from the top of the crashed skiff, hoping to crush Vader. But the Sith Lord saw this coming, and slashed the Bullymong in half as it came down, being unharmed by the beast. Knuckle Dragger lashed out one final time in pain before falling silent. Each member of the Imperial force gathered himself or herself, and moved on into the skiff, opening the door to a new area…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHA WHY DID I MAKE THIS
> 
> so roland is dead, angel isn't, sanctuary is in the sky, and there's yet to be brick punching people.
> 
> and now you have some background for now, ech
> 
>  
> 
> feedback' s appreciated, as long as you're not totally killing the story


End file.
